magifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sheba
Sheba (シ バ, Shiba ) was a magician of Alma Torran and a bearer of one of the 72 divine scepters. She was also a Magi of Alma Torran. She becomes Queen of Alma Torran after Solomon has merged her Rukh with those of Ill Ilah . Nevertheless, she will be killed by one of the Magi, Arba , and her magic scepter will be stolen too. The baby in his womb, Aladdin , will survive (thanks to Ugo). Personnalité Sheba l'habitude d'avoir une vision étroite d'esprit du monde, comme elle a été soulevée, croyant tout pour être impur. Elle avait un peu d'un tempérament colérique avec Salomon et a grandi assez violente quand elle se sentait menacée. Cependant, elle est montré pour avoir un côté plus doux, comme elle se lie d'amitié avec Momo et cria de colère quand d'autres magiciens de l'Eglise orthodoxe allaient attaquer son ami, comme elle l'a protégé avec son Borg. Cinq ans plus tard, elle semble avoir une personnalité plus ouverte et confiante en elle parle plus à Ugo et les autres. Saba devient très heureux et enthousiaste à chaque fois que Salomon lui parle et elle se demandait si étourdiment fois qu'il la féliciter pour son travail. Elle est très fidèle à Salomon et lui comprend le plus dans sa décision de devenir le roi, tout en essayant de son mieux pour faire le bonheur de tout le monde. Même que les autres magiciens ont tenté de défier Salomon pour remplacer Ill Ilah, elle le soutient et est resté . Histoire En son temps avec l'Eglise orthodoxe, Sheba a été enseigné par les Magiciens aînés de suivre leurs croyances et de haine toutes les autres espèces Alma Toran. Plus tard, elle est choisie pour agir comme un milieu sacrificiel dans une tour avec un personnel Divine pour enlever l'intelligence de la tribu Manticore et de les garder comme des esclaves dociles . Complot Alma Torran Arc Sheba est vu dans une tour où elle entend des voix de l'extérieur et se demande si ils viennent pour elle. Elle est soulagée que quelqu'un est enfin venu, mais est très affaibli et ne peut pas les voir ainsi. L'un d'eux franchit la barrière et de se rapprocher d'elle. Le garçon prétend que ceux qu'elle est en attente pour ne viendront pas, alors elle doit aller avec eux si elle veut vivre. Sheba demande qui il est et les garçons se présente comme Salomon. 1 "Vous êtes tous impur et recevrez une punition divine!" Pris à la ville, Sheba se demande ce que cet endroit est et qui sont ces gens. Elle regarde Wahid, Setta, Falan, Ithnan et Ugo amusant. Elle se demande si elle va bien depuis qu'elle n'a jamais vu des gens si courageux, même si elle est même pas la fête aujourd'hui. Arba la ramène de ses pensées, sa peur. Interrogé par lui de son nom, Sheba elle-même et introduit des enquêtes sur l'identité de Arba qui introduit alors à la fois elle-même et Salomon. Sheba répond toutefois qu'elle a une sainte tâche que lui a donné Ilah. Surpris, Arba explique que si elle va continuer à utiliser sa magie contre sa volonté, elle va mourir, mais Sheba insiste qu'elle faisait volontiers. Elle dit qu'elle risquait sa vie pour contrôler l'impur et dit à chacun ce qui lui a dit dans le passé. Solomon note que ce qu'elle a fait était en train de d'autres espèces en créatures stupides et Sheba confirme, ajoutant que "Ils sont pus de ce monde." Elle explique qu'ils terrorisés et les dévora, magiciens, et les villes où ces informations sont écrites. Ithnan et Setta lui faire comprendre que leur objectif est de libérer ces créatures de la règle des magiciens afin Sheba appelle tous les «impurs» et les avertit qu'ils recevront la punition divine. Elle dirige loin de là, mais souffre de la chaleur. Elle rencontre aussi un Manticore, mais se rend compte qu'elle a oublié son personnel de sorte qu'elle ne peut pas se protéger qui la terrifie. Elle est sauvée par Salomon dans la dernière minute qui semble protégé par Borg. Elle crie à lui de tuer les monstres, mais il les apaise la place, beaucoup à la confondre. Après les envoyer, Sheba remarque qu'elle a aussi Borg, alors elle doit être fine. Salomon lui demande est elle avait peur et elle répond qu'elle était la première fois qu'elle était si près d'eux. Nods Salomon en lisant un livre, et Sheba continue que même si elle n'a pas remarqué plus tôt, les autres espèces sont vraiment dégoûtant, ils sont velues et ont une odeur et non civilisés. Solomon saisit alors sa main et dit: «Vous êtes la femme méprisable. A mes yeux, vous êtes le monstre déformé et sale ici, mais ... qu'est-ce que vous pensez de vous-même?" Sheba se demande quel est le problème avec lui, car elle pensait qu'il est venu à son secours, mais il ne semble pas être un homme décent .